Ultimate MossiMovies
''Ultimate MossiMovies ''is a non-canon alternate universe series that places the characters of MossiMovies into a superhero context. The idea is much inspired by the shared Marvel Universe. As there are super powered characters existing in the normal continuity of the universe, the other normal characters have their abilities expanded in some way, such as Curtis's ability to manipulate time. Background The story begins with the uniting of The Optimist, Sarge, Weight-Man* and Phillip. ''When their enemies become seemingly more powerful and menacing, they insist they remain as a team to be sure they can protect their world. After establishing a headquarters and making allies, the team set out on adventures to keep the world safe. Season 1 The episodes of the first season are fairly standalone, without much commitment required to follow the story over various episodes. While there are running arcs, it is mostly introductory so the audience can gain an understanding of the world and the first characters. Villains appear, with some being defeated and others surviving. Special appearances are made from characters in the Mossi-Universe, like ''Curtis and Bailey and Hawkey. Season 2 Towards the end of Season 2, the team discovers Martin Luther, a historical figure from the 1500s. He joins them in their adventures, and they soon learn he holds an important key to the present. The only issue though, is that this key remains in the 1500s. After much trouble, the team finally track down an aged Gus who agrees to help the team once, but then wishes to remain alone. Using his genius-level intelect, he perfects a time travel device that allows the team to travel to Erfert in the 1500s. Once there, Phillip has a mental breakdown, uncertain if the Tassie devil really exists, or whether he is responsible for all the deaths. Emperor Charles V has placed a bounty on Martin's head, and he is unfortunately captured. Oppy and Sarge hurry to free him while fighting off Charles' forces. They eventually resolve their issues and return to the present. A major problem occurs when Phillip realises he left his copy of the time travel technology in Erfert, which falls into the hands of the Emperor. Realising he now has access to the present, Emperor Charles V sends his forces into the present to cause havoc and dominate the land. Sarge and Oppy return to Erfert in the season finale to stop Charles, but he subsequently steps through the portal into the present and destroys the device, leaving Sarge and Oppy in the 1500s. Season 3 Completely stuck with no way of rescuing Sarge and Oppy from the past, Jake, Martin and Phillip take a chance and track down Curtis and Bailey once more, on the knowledge that they have had run-ins with the mystical buddha. The five travel to meet the Buddha, who agree to grant only time traveling power to Bailey, though they are aware of it's instability, but wish to do so for laughs. Bailey then opens a rift so that they may head to Erfert and rescue Sarge and Oppy. Instead, a portal sends them to prehistoric times. Jake remains stranded there while another portal sends Curtis to the land of Live or Die, and Martin and Bailey to Erfert. The catch though - it is Erfert 20 years before Sarge and the Optimist arrived. While there, they fight the urge to eliminate Emperor Charle's V father, cancelling out his son and removing his evil doings in the future. Meanwhile, Oppy and Sarge live amongst the people and try to fit in. Original Members The Optimist Sarge Awakening in the 21st century after being an an induced coma since the mid-1980s, Sarge fights the forces responsible for the downfall of his Swat Force, using his new abilities brought on by the experimentations from Declan Maxwell, who still runs his covert company in the present. Prior to his transformations, Sarge was an average commander with little skill or bravery. After being injected with serum that completely alters his blood-type, he learns he now has peak-level abilities and plasma that can act as a power source for futuristic technology. It is these reasons that Declan Maxwell wishes to track him down to steal his blood and create an evolution in war weapons. He joins the team as the prominent leader. Phillip After his run-ins with the Tassie Devil, Phillip vows to never stay in the same place for too long, in the hopes of not letting others get hurt by his curse. With his mental instability and lack of confidence, he stays with the MossiMembers but holds uncertainty as to how he can help them fight enemies. Weight-man Though young, Jake has had his fair share in experiences with super villains. He decides to stay with the MossiMembers after noticing their effectiveness as a team. Jake is without a family, as his one foster-father was a supervillain whom he reluctantly had to defeat in the past. Season 2 Recruits Curtis Green Bailey Shepherd Martin Luther Originally residing in Erfert in the 1500s, Martin appears in the present, with much and shock and confusion. He determines that he has been brought back to complete another of God's requests. He initially is reluctant to join the MossiMembers when they discover him, as they contain powers Martin feels God never told him of, making him question his belief. He eventually changes his mind when he sees that evil is still very alive in the day, and the goodness within the MossiMembers to do good. Story Arcs The Luckiest Man in the World Set in the present, two friends in their early 20s receive the ultimate gift - a 100% success rate in anything they set out to do. In a haze of excitement, the friends enter competitions and compete in deadly events with the knowledge every odd is in their favour. However, every good person knows when a stop has to be put to something. One friend begins to understand the dangers of their power, while the other friend insists they keep using it. A clear rift builds between the two friends, until one is a full-fledged criminal. What follows is an onslaught of unstoppable terror, a terror that can only be stopped by the other friend. Because when two people with 100% success rates attempt to stop eachother, what chance do either of them have at winning?